Crush on the enemy
by Anana553
Summary: Rogue and Gambit fic. Epic fail. I'm not going to continue it.
1. Crush on the enemy

Rogue was lying on her bed. Her bed in her room at "Xavier's school for gifted youngsters". Gifted, yeah, sure. Rogue didn't have a gift. She had a curse. Unless you call not being able to touch other human being without almost killing it a gift. She was in a very bad mood. Kitty stuck her head trough the wall and looked at Rogue. They argued in the morning and she was still upset.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I've been betta' . Why do you act like you care?" Rogue asked sharply.

"C'mon Rogue!" Kitty looked sad and guilty. "I, like, didn't mean that. It's just that.."

"Just what Kitty? I mean not that you need a good reason to tell, hmm, let's see, the whole institute about me being a horny bitch. Just like that."

"I'm really sorry Rogue.."

"Whatever. Get out please."

"…"

She was alone again. She enjoyed the silence a while, than she wanted to get the hell out of there. But where could she go? The first thing that came trough her mind was of course Gambit. Why him , of all people? She didn't hear from him in weeks. And she missed him. And she hated that. But still, what if she tried to find him? Yeah, right , how? No phone-number, no address… Unless…No ,she couldn't go to Magneto's house. But that's where he lived before, didn't he? But Magneto was now one of the good guys…well, almost . And he wouldn't mind her stopping by…But what could she say? " Hey , is Gambit here?". Nah, it would be weird. But still…

BAMF!

"KURT WHAT THE HECK"

"Sorry sis, but Logan asked for you"

"What does he want?"

"He vanted me to check on you. Are you okay?"

"Why can't you all just leave me alone?"

"Rogue, sorry, please don't get upset vit me! I didn't mean to annoy you, just vanted to see hov are you doing. After the whole Apocalypse and Mystique thing…"

She suddenly felt sorry for him. And for herself. It wasn't his fault. He just wanted to see how she wad doing…

"Sure Kurt..Sorry 'bout that. I'm a little ..yeah know…"

"Yeah, it's okay. Vanna eat something?"

"Sure, why not."

They teleported in the kitchen where Ororo was watering the plants, Logan was drinking bear and Kitty was writing in her diary. Rogue ate an apple and drank some juice, while Kurt made a huge sandwich with all he could find in the fridge.

Warren, or Angel, entered the kitchen. He drained some milk in a large glass.

"Hey Rogue."  
"Hey Angel."  
"How are you doing?"  
"I'm cool. You?" why was he trying to chat with her?

"I'm okay." He looked like he was expecting something. Did she have to say something?

"Well goodnight Rogue. Logan" he said looking at Wolverine. Then he left. Okay…awkward?

They all went to sleep in a while. Only Logan and Rogue where still in the kitchen. She wanted to ask him what he thought about her going to Magneto's…

"Hey Logan…"  
He raised an eyebrow.

"What would you think if I..if I went to Magneto's house to..to see a friend."

"If it's not Sabertooth, I'm cool with it."

He opened a new beer. That he looked at her suspicious.

"It's about that Cajun boy, isn't it?"

She didn't say anything.

"Figured. Well take care of yourself and be back by six a.m. tomorrow, we've got training."

She smiled and hugged him than went to her room to dress up with something more…she didn't really know what she wanted to wear, and she ended with her black pair of jeans, a black shirt whit long, transparent sleeves and a really cute black butterfly near the collar. That she went to the garage. What should she take? Yeah, Logan's bike was certainly the most awesome. So she took it (ready to take the consequences when she came back, and there were going to be a lot of consequences).

She finally arrived to the house. Well, it was more like a villa. The gate opened as she approached. She figured Magneto or someone saw her somehow. She parked the bike near the huge stairs and rang the bell. The door opened. Rogue found herself in front of a huge lobby stuck with a lot of statues, pictures and other art pieces. It was kind of like the mansion but darker and clearly uglier.

"Nice to see yah, Rogue" , she heard a smooth voice with a Cajun accent. Her heart started to beat faster. _Slow it baby. Calm down now… _

"Hey.." , she said in the air. Where was he?

"I'm right here chere" he said and shown himself, getting out of the shadows. He was wearing his coat and a black T-shirt. She almost forgot how dazzling his eyes were, and how their unusual color made her sigh.

"Hey Gambit"

" Remy, for you, chere. Can I help you?"

" Actually , yes" , she smiled. "I just ..wanted to check on you, see how ye'r doin' "

" That's very nice chere. How' bout you an' I go somewhere to talk? I haven't seen you in a while chere…Remy missed yea"

She blushed , like she never did before.

"Sounds good to meh."

"How do you feel about Italian food?"

"Okay. Uhm I'm here with Logan's bike. Shall we take it?"  
" Mais oui. Why not"

She jumped on the front and he sat right behind her, putting his arms around her waist. She trembled, in the most enjoyable way. His hands were covered with gloves so she didn't have to worry about touching. She didn't? She wished she had to…to worry about touching Remy.. _mmmm …his chest is bound on my back…he is so warm..Oh my God, Rogue, slow it down. It's nothing .And most important: DO NOT TOUCH HIM... Why not?..._

"Chere, you're here? "

"What?"

"I asked you if yeah know the way to my place?"  
"What? We're going to your place?"  
"Well, I asked you if you liked italin, and you said yes, so I wanted to cook you myself."  
"You cook?" she asked surprised

"Oh I do. But if you prefer going to a restaurant.."

"No, no way. I wouldn't lose the chance to see you cooking and than taste that."

"You don't trust my cooking skills chere? Remy's hurt…"  
"Well Remy should shut up and hold on tight"

"Oh, I'm planning to, chere…"

She smiled at his words, but that she realized that and shouted

"Cut it off Cajun, I'm only here 'couse I'm bored"  
"Of course chere. Now let me guide you"


	2. My place or yours

They were riding for a while when Remy tolled her to turn left on a street . They were on some obscure alley in the middle of the New York districts, between a lot of tall blocks. He tolled her to stop in front of a store. It was a bit creepy since it was already dark. He guided her to one of those tall blocks. They took the elevator, which was very small, and that made Rogue's heart start beating faster again. He was in the back of the elevator, very close to her, almost breathing in her hair. What was he doing her? She was a strong, independent woman, who never allowed anyone to get to close to her heard. Of course she loved Logan and her friends, but this was different. They didn't make her lose her breath…

Remy was in the back of the elevator. Her hair was so shiny and beautiful ! Those two white stripes made his chere's hair unique. Not that otherwise it wasn't. He couldn't believe when he saw her on the camera . He asked Magneto for some time off, and he agreed. She was so close to him , she could almost touch her…but that would be reckless and would scare her off, and it could end him in a coma. So he just kept hoping she won't fell his heart beating like a drum. He was such a fool. After two weeks without seeing her he felt almost crazy. What on earth was happening to him? After all she was just another girl. And he wanted to do her, of course. But there was something more. He wanted to look out for her, he wanted her to be happy and safe, more than his own satisfy . And why on earth should he care? He had no answer to that, it was just like this…

They arrived to the 8'th floor when he asked her with a hand wave to exit. She found herself in a crowded lobby with four doors. He went to the only black door. He opened it and let her in.

Rogue didn't even know that Remy had an flat of his own. She didn't really think about where he lived, but she thought he stayed there, with Magneto. Wrong apparently .The flat only contained a small bathroom, a very very small and crowded hall, a small kitchen but fully equipped and one room. In the room there was a double bed (her heart trembled) , a wardrobe, an audio system, a basket which seemed full of dirty clothes, some pretty pictures on the walls (on of them with an almost naked woman, but it was almost covered by the clothes basket so it didn't bother her that much) , some books, a poker set on the floor and some shelves on the walls, full of stuff.

"It's not large, but Remy likes to think it's pretty"  
"It is pretty..but I thought you were a thief…"

He lifted his hands. "And?" , he asked innocent

"And weren't you supposed to be rich, like having a lot of shiny things in you four rooms flat, in the middle of the town?"

"Well chere , what can I say…I don't like to live in a large place if I don't have anyone to share it with…So I prefer the one-room comfort in the districts. And it has all I need"

"Yeah, it does" she said looking around . "And you have a nice kitchen too"

"How about we use it so I can prove you how wrong you were to doubt my cooking skills?"  
" Oaky. So if I don't like what you cook?..."  
"You can do whatever you want to me or put me do anything " , he said with a grin .

" So if I don't like what you cook you owe me. And if I like the food…"

"Than you owe me. And you'll have to do what Remy wants" he answered with another large smile on his face.

Smelling the danger Rogue added:

"Ok, but nothing to put our friends in danger, or our teams or whatever"

"Don't worry, chere. Nothing like dat, I promise. So, shall we?" he asked softly.

She watched him cooking, and as much as she hated to admit, the cooking hat suited him pretty well. And the smells in the kitchen…it was like all the best smells in the world were in that room. And Remy was moving like a fish in the water between the boiling cauldrons and spices. After an hour the macaroni were almost ready. She couldn't help it, but he took his coat off and the black T-shirt was taking his shape, that meaning a very hot one. She was staring at his chest covered with his T-shirt, when he suddenly raised his head and gave her a weird look.

"What?" she asked shyly

"Nothing chere. You are just tres belles. " he said smiling.

She blushed like a tomato and looked down.

"Is that food of yours ready?" She said in a very common voice, although her heart was so fast she could almost hear it.

"Almost chere"

He stopped the gas, that took something she thought was a board from the back of the cooker and opened it in the large room. It was a table. He put it near the bead, the only "chair" except a very small one in the kitchen. He asked her to sit then brought the food on the most amazing plates Rogue had ever seen, arranged like that was a piece of art, not just food. And it smelled divine! He brought a candle and touched the fuse. It started to burn with a small flame. He did the same things to the other two candles he brought.

"Bon appetit chere "

"You too Remy"

They started to eat, both sitting on the bed, one near other. She didn't want to lose the bet, but the food was delicious. After she ate her food, she wanted more, in Remy's delight. She ended up in a point where she couldn't eat anymore without exploding.

"Remy that was..mm amazing. Sorry for questioning your talent. "

"Not a problem chere… since you owe me.."

She laughed than lay on the bed covered with white sheets. She sighed and closed her eyes. Without realizing, she fell asleep.


	3. Logan doesn't have to know everything

She was so beautiful. So close to him. So calm. So vulnerable. So …Remy cleaned the table and put it back to its place, near the cooker. He lay near her and started to play with her hair. The last time they were so close they were on his family's rival propriety and he was afraid to touch her, because he didn't want her to find the truth about his plan. She anyway found out. But now..now it was different..He would risk a touch if that meant she knew how he felt about her. But still, maybe it wasn't such a brilliant idea. She could freak out or something. He would freak out if some chick would be almost obsessed with him. Well, not obsessed, but still, protective, burning for her company, for her laughter…

_Mon Dieu I got to stop this before it goes to far. Yeah, good luck with that Remy, but I'm afraid it's a bit too late..you are crazy about her Cajun... Merde !Why me? Why her? But only if she knew all of my mutant powers…no, she doesn't need to know right now…_

Rogue opened her eyes slowly. She was on the most comfortable bed in the world, covered with a smooth white blanket. And near her was Remy, looking at her like she was a very precious treasure. Obviously she blushed. What was he doing to her? But he didn't seem to notice. He was playing with a lock of her hair.

"Remy?"

He looked at her face surprised

"Chere, you're awake? "  
"Yes…how long have I been sleeping?"  
"Remy don't know chere..'bout on hour or two"  
"What? And why didn't you awake meh?"

"Because you were sleeping like and angel, and I couldn't wake up an angel…"  
"Shut up Cajun…how late is it?"  
" 'Bout one o'clock. Why? You must be somewhere?"  
"Yeah, in about 5 hours, at the mansion , with Logan"

"So you ditch me for Wolverine, chere?"  
"No, I don't ditch you, I must go, or he'll kill me"

"You know chere…you owe me.."

"And?"  
"How 'bout you pay your due right now?"  
"How Cajun?"

"If you sleep here tonight." He grinned

She tried to look revolted, but couldn't. The thought of his arms, `round her, his warm breath, his beautiful eyes…he fainting almost killed on the floor…And than Logan's face when he sees her ,in the morning, probably late in the morning, with his bike…No, she couldn't risk, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Sorry Remy, but I gotta go ..or Logan's gonna kill me, I tolled you. Anyway, don't you think you are moving a little too fast?"  
"That's right chere" he said with a sad look. "After all this is only our second date", he added with a grin.

"Second date? Did I miss something Cajun?" she asked with a frisky smile.

"Well, first when you..when I got you in that train to Louisiana , it was kind of a date, wasn't it?"

"I wouldn't put it that way, since we spent some romantic time killing your enemies."

"But it was fun, wasn't it?"

"However swamp rat, I gotta go"

"Okay okay …let me accompany you home."

"Why? I can take care of myself Cajun."

"I know that chere. But when you take a lady out you got to make sure she arrives home safe"

She giggled while he put on his boots. His very cool boots. They went down with the elevator and got on the borrowed bike. This time he insisted to drive, so she put her hands around him…Feeling every muscle he got… she wished she didn't have to wake up at six, she wished she didn't have to leave, she wished a lot more things.

He wished she didn't have to go. He wished she didn't have to leave him like that. And he wished a lot more things he wouldn't admit he wished. Her gloved hands were around him. He could feel her hair tickling his neck in the wind. Then he asked her if she was holding tight and started to fly trough the very few cars in the street. Her hair was now waving in the wind, very far away from him. But her hands were still around him, holding VERY tight.

He wish he never had to stop the bike. But the arrived at the mansion. She asked him how he was going to go back home. He said he would walk. She said it was a pretty long distance and he should be careful. "Didn't know you cared chere" . She blushed. He loved that red color in her cheeks. He got off the bike and waved a hand. She waved back and entered the mansion still smiling. Remy walked home, feeling weirdly sad and empty.

Rogue entered the huge court yard, got Logan's bike in the garage, smiling all the time. When she turned the lights on in the kitchen she sighed when she heard foot steps. It was Logan.

"Where have you been kid?"

"Out..I'm tired now, I'm going to bed.."  
"Not so fast young woman."

She turned around with the most innocent face she could make.

"After you left I wanted to go to check my car in the garage. But near my car was supposed to be my bike. And it wasn't there. Do you have any idea where it was?"

"Ohh.. I took it. Sorry I didn't ask for permission but I thought I would take the mini van but your bike was way cooler so I took it and now I brought it back, so everything's okay, right?"

"Not quite. Did you scratch it?"  
"Nope."

"Did you dirty it?"  
"Nope."  
"Did you bust it?"  
"No Logan!"  
"Okay then. You can go to bed. See you at six."  
"Sure sure.."  
"And Rogue…"  
"Yes?"  
"That Cajun was very thoughtful to bring you home."

"Yeap. See ya in the morning"

She went to her room. She saw Warren around girl's lobby.

"Hey. Aren't you sleeping?" she asked him.

"I woke up. Don't know why. Why are you awake?"  
"Oh I just…I've been out for a walk…"  
"I saw that guy." He said simply.

"Yeah. I didn't say I was alone for that walk."  
"Right. 'night Rogue."  
What was his deal?  
"Yeah, night."


	4. Nuit blanche diable blanche

BAMF!

"ROGUE VAKE AP IT'S ALREADY SIX AND LOGAN IS OUT OF HIS FREAKING MIND HE SAID HE VON'T LET YOU OUT FOR SIX MONTHS!"  
"Mmm Kurt what the fuck is wrong with yeah? I need to sleep, tell Logan he can stuck his training in his…"

"Are you sure about that?" a baritone voice asked. Logan's voice. _Fuck._

Rogue jumped out of her bed said:  
"I was only kidding yeah Logan, chill, I'll be there in a moment just give me five minutes to take a shower and dress up and I'm there I promise"

"I hope you'll be there in 5, for your own sake."

After the very sudden wake, Rogue went to the morning training with Logan. And after two hours of torture she went back to bed, just to be woken up again to go to the "power-control session with Jean" . Wohoo. All she aver wanted. And then they had free time. But only after she had to touch Bobby, Boom Boom, Amara, Scott, Jubilee and Jamie. And it wasn't fun at all because all of their voices were screaming in her head.

**I am the Ice Man, I am way cooler than Roberto, who is just warmed up by the sun and he turns into a flame, whatever, he can't do that at night. And I can make ice whenever I want. And I can turn into ice! And Kurt is pretty weird with all the blue and the tail and whatever. Scott is awesome but he's with Jean, so he's out of the competition…**

_Oh please make him stop. _Then a new voice took control.

**Oh my Gosh Bobby is so hot! I think he has a crush on Rogue, so he isn't looking at me at all, shit! But I am way nicer and prettier than that goth princess what can I say. And I have a way cooler name. Jubilee sounds sooo cute. And my hair looks better than hers, it's all black end everyting…**

_Ok I don't care you can have Bobby, I'm not interested. Now shut up 'couse I really don't care about your thoughts. _

**I must control the fire. I must turn that stone into ash. I must and I can do that…**

Rogue felt like she was getting insane. She didn't control the voices and everyone she touched fainted. Great.

"Rogue are you all right?"

It was Scott. Scott was nice and Rogue used to have a crush on him._ Not anymore sugah_ she tought smiling.

"Hey Scott. Yeah, I'm okay, just a lil' tired. "  
"Why? I thought you went to bed pretty early"

Logan intervened:

"She is tired 'couse she was out with the Cajun 'till one in the morning. So yeah, she went to bed early"

Scott raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"So you and Gambit."  
"Meh and Gambit what? We were just hangin' out."

She stood up and walked out of the room. She went to the bathroom, just in time to realize she blushed again._ Oh dear. I'm really good at keeping my feelings for myself._

In her room Rogue lay on her bed thinking about what exactly where her feelings. She tried to convince herself she was so affected only because Remy was so nice to her and so charming. 'Course he was charming, he was the same with all women. Idiot. Flirty idiot. She suddenly saw a white paper on her dressing table. It was a note. "Hope I didn't cause you trouble. It was really fun last night and sorry if I pushed it a little. What about a non romantic date tomorrow? About…six? In the evening. Please let me know on this note. Et rappelez-vous que vous etes belle."

She didn't fully understand the last sentence but she knew "belle" meant "beautiful". He thought she was beautiful. She fell on her bed and started to dream. Yeah, he was such a flirty idiot and she hated him. But still…

Before she went to sleep, Rogue wrote on the note "six sounds good to me. Where? " , wondering how he was going to get the note before the next day. And how did he enter her room to leave the note? Maybe on the balcony. But the door was closed. She giggled worried and excited in the same time. Then she fell asleep.

Remy slinked between the many traps in Xavier's school court yard. He used the metal stick he always had with him to climb to the second floor. He jumped in the balcony and stared at the door. With a small key from his pocket Gambit opened the door. In there was Kitty, one of the most annoying x-men if you asked him, with her crush on that loser from the brotherhood. And on the bed opposite her was Rogue. On her night table was the note he left. And her answer. "six sounds good to me. Where?" . She said yes. SHE SAID YES! He smiled and took a pen from the night table. He wrote in hurry and put the note back in silent. He looked at her once again and left the way he came. But he was careless for the first time in his thief life and closed the balcony door with a small "bamf".

Rogue heard a sound and woke up. She looked around and saw a difference . There was something more wrote on the note. "Parfaitement. I'll pick you up at six." . He was going to take her from the mansion. She smiled. Than Rogue turned around to the balcony. She could swear she heard a noise and it was coming from that way. She opened the door (which was locked) and looked around her. There was no sign of anyone there. She heard a sigh. She couldn't tell where did it come from so she came near the rail. The wind was blowing and she saw something brown fluttering under her balcony. She waited. Nothing else happened so she thought it was just her imagination or some animal. But still, she knew Remy had been in her room. And he didn't make any noise. Yeah, he was a thief with experience to get trough sophisticated alarms and security systems, what about a sixteen years old girl's balcony door. Rogue went back to sleep without knowing the man she was falling for was under her balcony.

Remy heard the balcony room opening and heard foot steps. It was Rogue, he could say after the way she walked. He thought she left so he left a sigh to drop. He heard her getting near the rail. She stood like this for a while and when he thought she was going to leave the wind started to blow. He was sure his coat could be seen for a moment from above and he kept his fingers crossed. She said nothing and closed the balcony door. He jumped from the window's frame and hit the ground with no sound. Then he started to run.


	5. Carnival with fireworks

Five. Five and ten minutes. Five and fifteen minutes. Five and twenty minutes. Five and a half. Rogue was going crazy watching the clock. When it was five and twenty minutes she went to shower. She put on a short black leather skirt. Boots. A T-shirt and a leather jacket. And of course black gloves.

"Nice clothes Rogue. Goin' somewhere?" Logan asked

"Nope. Just around."

"Around? In those?" he asked pointing her skirt and long boots.

"A girl can't look nice just 'couse she's goin' 'round?"

"Yes she can, but Rogue, you don't look nice, you look like a tramp. Or a whore. Now go and put on something more decent, like jeans or .."  
"Or what Logan? A pullover?"

"C'mon Rogue. Go and change your clothes. You're not going anywhere in that."

"OKAY OKAY now get out and let me change ..GAWD ..what the heck is wrong with you man? It's not like I'm your daughter or something…"  
She closed the door in his face and opened the balcony door. She jumped in the Maple near her window and then down on the cut grass. She ran 'till the metal fence and climbed it. Then she jumped on the other side and she was gone.

Remy was almost there when he saw a very hot dressed Rogue running in his direction.

"Move, move, move, fast, c'mon!" she said and grabbed his hand.

" What's up with yeah girl?"

"No time for explanation, we gotta run"

He followed her, enjoying every moment of that unexpected run , while they were holding hands.

They arrived at the corner of the street and she stopped , breathing hard.

" Will you tell me what was that, chere?"  
"Sure. Logan. Again. He's acting like he's my daddy or something, and he's not, so he can go to hell. And he wanted me to change my clothes, which I didn't agree."

"Well chere I must say I'm glad you didn't"  
"What? Perv."  
"No chere, I just appreciate something good when I see it"  
She fell her blood flooding her cheeks .

"Well you could keep it to yourself. So, do you see him?"  
"Who?"  
"Logan."  
"No chere. You are safe."  
She smiled and added:  
"So, where are we going?"  
"How do you feel 'bout goin' to a carnival?"

"Okay Cajun. Just take me as far away from here as you can."  
"Well, it's not that far , only 'bout half'n hour"

They walked and laughed and Rogue was in one of her best moods when Gambit asked

"And how did YOU get with the x-men?"  
"Hmm?"

"I mean you are a crazy girl, with a very mood changing temper, clothes in dark colors and you can't touch anyone without hurting them."  
"Well that's great Remy, you really know how to make a girl feel better." She said as hostile she could.

"No, chere, that's not what I meant. You are amazing, you really are, but I just thought , you should be with us, with Magneto , or with the Brotherhood."  
"Yeah , I kind of tried the Brotherhood and the x-men are way better" she said with a grin.

"I Well yeah, they are a bunch of losers." She laughed. " But Rogue, are yeah good?"  
"What do yeah mean?"

"Remy means , yeah really are devoted to the whole 'humans are friends not food' thing, or it's just the bald teacher that washed your brain?"  
"Hold it baby, Xavier didn't wash my brain. And I do believe mutants can live in peace with humans. Humans, not me…"  
"And what's that supposed to mean chere?"

"Like you said. I can't touch…"

"I know I know, but chere, who said you have to touch a human?"  
"What? So I should go for aliens or something?"

"No no, you could go for a mutant that can hold your power"  
"Show me one when you see it. And it would be nice to be a boy, 'couse I don't do girls."  
"Okay" he laughed. " How'bout we make a bet?"  
"Another?" she smiled.

"And I will win this time too."

"Oh. And what would be the bet 'bout?"  
"'Bout you, being able to touch someone, by the end of this week"

"You are ridiculous Cajun, there's no way you can win that"  
"So we have a bet"  
"Okay, if you're right, and you won't, then what?"

"Then you'll have to introduce me to the X-men as their new teammate."  
"WHAT?"  
"So?"  
"No no no…what is that, some kind of plan to use me to get in the institute?"  
"Chere if I wanted to get in there for any reason than you, I could do it anytime. But you were my only reason, so the only place I visited without permission was your room. You know I'm done with using you in any way"  
"And how do I know that Cajun?"  
"Touch me."

"What? That's what you said last time…" she wanted to say something else but he grabbed her hand, took the glove off and kissed her hand. Then he fainted.

**Shame on you Remy LaBeau. Falling for an X-men…And you met hotter girls…Though when she walks she waves her butt in a very pretty way…And her looks and her way of being and everything 'bout her makes me want her more. And I can't have her. Why not? 'Couse that's your fate Gambit…And I'm still not enough close to her. I have to get to know her better…But she will never trust me after how I treated her..unless if I show her how I really feel…but what if she doesn't feel that way 'bout Remy?...**

Remy got up from the ground, touching his head with his hand and smiling guilty.

"That hurt."

Rogue put her glove back, still in shock, still flying, still dreaming.

" I'm so sorry. But you touched me."

"And your skin is very delicate chere. I like it."  
"Yeah, well you will like it more if you won't touch me again. By the way Cajun, I believe yeah."

"Thanks."  
"Yeah. But 'bout five minutes ago you said I shouldn't be there. So why do you want to be there?"

"It's easy chere. It's not that I think you don't belong here, it's that I'd like you more to be with us and Magneto. And I want to be and X-men 'couse you really believe what the bald guy sais. And he is friends with Magneto. And 'couse I'm getting' tired of the whole humans must die thing."

"But Magneto is now kind of…good, ain't he?"

"Yeah, well, at least for now. But he still has the same believes."

Rogue thought a bit about what he said, and his own thoughts were still twiddling in her head. Then she remembered where the talk started from.

"So if you win, and by the end of the week I can touch someone else than mah own persone…"  
"Not anyone else chere, just one person"  
"A specific person?"  
"Not necessary. Just one person. If you can touch one person I win. If you don't you win. Name the prize chere."  
"How 'bout your bike?"

"My bike?"  
"For a month"

"For a month? Chere, if you asked for a hug, even a kiss, I would say yes, but my bike…why can't you borrow Logans's?"  
"'Couse he won't let me and 'couse I like yours."

" Chere, you've got taste" he said smiling. "Here we are"

A huge circus tent , an elephant, a "wheel of death" , cars , horror house, cotton candy, popcorn , darts and clowns were filling the parking lot.

"Wow. Now that's a carnival" she said grabbing his hand. Remy smiled and fallowed her.

They ate cotton candy (from the same candy, which was more fun) , Remy played "hit the duck" and won a small teddy bear (and he gave it to Rogue who hugged the bear all the time), they took a ride in the roundabout, in the huge wheel …

It got darker and darker, until all the lights at the carnival were on. Remy and Rogue were just watching the magician's show while Remy was telling Rogue how he fake magician did every trick.

"And now a man under the stage threw that rabbit up. Under the top hat there is a hole. And this cards trick…he's got five Aces and another one in his pocket, and the king of hearts is right after the queen of hearts…you saw that? Like I said, king near queen."  
"How do yeah know all that things?" she asked very cheerful.

"'Couse chere I am pretty good at card tricks myself."

"You gotta show me one time"

"Anytime chere. Oh, merde!"  
"What?"  
"That" he said pointing somewhere in the crowd, where were…Logan, Kitty and Bobby.

"SHIT! Let's go, hurry!"

"Wait chere. They already saw us. Better talk to 'em. I'll just wait yeah here."

"No no Cajun. You're coming with meh. You don't really expect me to 'talk' to Logan alone, don't yeah?

She went in Logan's direction , followed close by Gambit.

"Hey Logan. What are you doing here?"  
"Looking for you kid. " he said with a look that didn't seem to happy…_Au contraire, how would Remy say.._

"For meh? Why?"  
"'Couse you're dressed like a slut and you're with this pimp."

Rogue felt her blood going to her head, but not in the nice and sweet way it happened when Remy complimented her. She was angry. Very angry.

"Like I said earlier, Logan, You are NOT my FATHER. "

"Right. Now you're coming with me. And you stay away from her, 'couse you're taking her in a lot of trouble"

"Wolverine , Remy did nothing but to take Rogue out in town when she was pretty down. Now she was happy. And we were having fun. What's wrong with that? Yeah know Remy would never hurt Rogue."  
"I don't know that Cajun. All I know is .."  
"Logan I really don't care what yeah know, what I know is that my mother lets me dress how I want, go out with who I want , and do what I want"  
"You're mother IS MISTYQUE Rogue, don't act like she's been any mother to you"

"Wolverine" Remy interceded " Do you want Rogue to be happy?"

"I sure do Cajun. That's why I don't want you 'round"

"Wrong. If you want Rogue to be 'appy yeah should give her some freedom"

"I did. And she came back at one in the morning"  
"That's why today we went out earlier. So she could be back in her room at 'bout ten."

"What are yeah trying to say, Gumbo?" Logan asked

"My point is only one: let her be happy. If she is happy with me (Rogue felt a new wave of warmth in her body) let her go out with me. If she is not and if she doesn't want to see me, I promise to stay away from her. But as long as you care 'bout someone Logan you should want what's the best for 'em , not what yeah think's the best. And the name is Gambit. Or Remy, if you want to be friends."  
Logan's look suggested more something like wanting to get his head off , but he didn't say anything.

Kitty said: "He has a point Logan. And when we saw Rogue (she pointed with her head to Rogue) she was laughing and having fun. Like, why would you want her to be unhappy Logan?"  
"I DON'T " he said suddenly. "Rogue, be home by ten."

"Yes sir" she said with a huge smile on her face.

Kitty smiled to her shyly , like she was apologizing for the fight they had the day before. Rogue smiled back an mimed a "thank you" in silence. Bobby just winked. Then they left, Logan home, on his shiny bike, and Kitty and Bobby were around, enjoying the carnival.

"Well that was a… talk" Rogue said. "He left me with you! He left me with you" she said and jumped in Remy's arms. He laughed and hold her, both of them hearts beating like drums.

"I'm glad yeah wanted to be left with me."

"So what next?"

"How 'bout some popcorn?"

"Let's get popcorn. We've only got.." she looked at his expensive watch…" only two hours 'till I gotta be home"

"Shall we?"

They went to a popcorn seller, holding gloved hands.


	6. King of hearts

"_If you can touch one person I win. If you don't you win"_

**Rogue was flying above the clouds, above New York, above everyone. She was in a green and yellow dress that was pretty unlike her style but she liked it. She saw someone on the ground waving a hand. It was a young man with russet hair, long 'till his chin. He was very handsome, despite his black eyes with red pupils. But she liked his eyes! She let herself down and grabbed his hand. Now they were both flying above the world! Remy and Rogue…Rogue..Rogue..**

"Rogue! Rooogueeee!"  
"What? What?" she asked scared, suddenly awake from her wonderful dream.

Scott was trying to wake her up. Why? She was flying, above the world, with HIM! Why did Scott Summers have to stuck his annoying American accent in her dream?

"The Professor wants to see you"  
"Rogue wake up, Logan wants too see yah, Rogue wake up, we gotta go to save the world, Rogue wake up, The professor wants to see you…agh I really need to go earlier to bed."

"Yeah you do. Now wake up. He said it's important."

She put on a dressing grown and went to Professor's Xavier office.

"Did yeah want' t' see meh ,sir?"  
"Yes, Rogue. Have a sit please."

She sat down in silence. What did he want? She hoped it wasn't about Remy or Logan…

"Rogue I asked you to come here because I wanted to talk to you about Logan and your friend..Gambit?"

_Oh fuck._

"Sir, if it's 'bout the bike I'm sorry I didn't ask for permission from Logan, and if it's 'bout the carnival I know Logan was just trying to be protective, but I don't need that kind of protection all the time, I can take care of myself, and Remy is really reliable ."

"It's not about that, but I'm glad to know you take responsibility, and I'm glad you can trust one of Magneto's..disciple." he said with a smile. "But one of the reasons I asked you to come to talk to me was about WHY do you trust him."  
Rogue blushed involuntary.

"I just do. He proved me several times he is trust worth. And I really like him."

"I was under the impression that the first time you hang out together was when he literally kidnapped you to help him with his problems and lied about it."  
"Yes, you can say it was that way. But it was more than that. We both felt good hanging out and then in the fight, he didn't just leave me behind after I helped him, he watched my back. And after the fight with Apocalypse Remy heard and came to visit me. Then I didn't see him for 'bout two weeks and I missed him, so I went to Magneto's to see him. That was the day before yesterday. I think you know the rest of the story."

"Yes, I do. But I'm glad you tolled me all. And I heard about the verbal fight between Remy and Logan. I thing I'm not wrong when I say Remy won."

"Yes, kind of, but he was right."  
"Not from Logan's point of view. But he wants you to be happy, so he didn't insist after that. As I hope you noticed."  
"Yes, of course professor."

"I'm glad. He should be here soon."  
"Logan?"  
"Yes Rogue, I asked him telepathic to join us." The door opened. "Logan, here you are. Please, have a sit"  
"What's this Chuck?" Logan asked. "Meeting at the psychiatrist?"

Rogue laughed.

"No Logan, I just want you to talk"

"We talked" he said brief. "There is nothing else to talk about"

"Please Logan have a seat."

He mumbled and sat down.

"Good. Now, how about you tell me how do you feel about Rogue dating Gambit?"  
Rogue suddenly blushed.

"We aren't dating Prof. Not yet I mean. I mean not ever!"

"Yes, of course my dear. But I figured you have feelings for this young man."  
_Figured or entered in my head to find out?_

"I don't usually listen to people's thoughts unless they are that lout like the one you just had, Rogue"

"Sorry" she said with a guilty smile.

"So, Logan?"  
"I don't care who's she seeing as long as she's happy and safe." Then he turned around to Rogue. " I care 'bout you kid, in a very paternal way and I'm sorry if I piss you off sometimes, I just don't want you to get hurt in any way, and that Cajun might hurt you one day. Look Chuck, I gotta go. See ya later."  
And he left. After EXPRESSING HIS FEELINGS Logan left. Rogue was more than surprised. In a nice way.

"That went better than I expected" the professor said smiling.

"Well I should go professor. Thank you."

"Of course my dear. Have a nice day."  
"You too prof. Byee."

One week after

It was Monday. So Rogue, Kurt and Jean went with Scott's car to school while the other kids went with their bikes, the X-van or other vehicles they could find.

"Isn't Kitty coming vit us?" Kurt asked

Jean giggled and said :

"No, she Lance is driving her to school."  
"Lance?" Rogue asked. "Lance , Avalanche, that Lance? So it's official?" she laughed.

"Yes, kind of." Jean smiled. "What about you and Gambit?"  
"What about him?" Rogue asked with another innocent smile .

"You've got a teddy bear from him on your night table" Kurt said

"Yea, thanks a lot Kurt " she said while Scott and Jean were smiling .

At school all she could think about was Gambit, and the fact that everyone seemed to think the were together or something. Or at least they had something for each other. _Well we do have some sparkles. Or fireworks in my case. But is it that obviously ?_

**Yes it is.**

**Jean? Who the heck gave you permission to enter in my head?**

**When you touched me you got some memories of mine, remember? And this is part of me in that memories. The Jean outside there doesn't know what I just heard. Only this Jean. The one in your head.**

**Whatever. Go away.**

**I don't actually can. Since I've always been here.**

**And you didn't say anything . I'd like you to keep it that way.**

**Why? You know I'm right.**

**No, you're not.**

**Yes, I am.**

" Rogue, could you tell us Thales 's Theory?" the math teacher asked.

"Uhm.."

The whole day she was with her head in the sky, without paying attention at what was happening around her. At the foreign language , which was French, she was finally paying attention. Her place was near the opened window. The teacher was trying to make the lesson interesting so he brought a "Harry Potter" book, in French . They were at that part when Harry was falling in love with Ginny. _Elle etait belle .Avant cheveux roux ardent_ or something like that. Elle etait belle. Remy tolled her she was beautiful. She sighed. Suddenly a leaf fell from the tree. It was spring. Another leaf fell. A weird one. An almost square shape. With.. a woman? And some hearts? It wasn't a leaf , it was a card. Remy's favorite card: the queen of hearts. It lend on her desk. She looked outside. There was no one there. The card had some sparks, like it was going to explode, but it wasn't charged enough, so it was just shiny. She stared at the card, not being able to pay attention at the lesson anymore. She was flying again. Yeah, she couldn't deny anymore.

After six hours of far away dreams the school ended. Rogue was going to walk home with Kitty because all the spots were taken. And Lance had some stuff to do with his friends so he couldn't take Kitty home.

" Hey there dreamer."  
" Hey Lance's girlfriend."  
Kitty stuck her tongue to Rogue but smiled.

"He's been such a gentlemen since we got together. And he's so cute and shy and such a macho in the same time " she giggled. Rogue smiled understanding the feeling. Except the fact Remy wasn't shy. He was carefully. And he wasn't macho, he was a womanizer. A womanizer that fell for her. Then she suddenly realized she was fooling herself. He could NEVER touch her. Never. So all she dreamed about the last days were just childish dreams, full of illusions , unrealizable.

Kitty kept talking about Lance and how "he was like, so sweet with me when he gave me that necklace, I didn't even knew he had such taste…" . Rogue was soon not even trying to pretend she was listening. She was crushed. She was hurt. But she was realistic. She could never have anything with Remy or anyone else ever. As in never ever.

"Rogue, you're still here?"  
"Not quite. Hey Kitty I just realized I gotta go somewhere right after school. You go home, I'll se you later."  
"Okay. Byee"  
"By." 

She walked for a while, until she got out of Kitty's visual range. Then she started to run and didn't stop until the park. She sat on her favorite bench and started to cry. She hoped there was no one around, and she didn't see anyone. She cried in silence, with her hands on her face, when someone with gloved hands, (except two fingers), removed her hands carefully. Then with the same soft moves he wiped her tears. A sweet voice whispered in her ears..

"Shh chere dere's no need to cry..Shh, Remy's here…Don't cry chere, you're tearing me apart, please chere, listen to me.."

She felt his arms around her and started to cry on his shoulder. He tried to make her calm down, but she was so sad and hopeless and…One of his hands was around her and another was massaging her back, with soft, smooth moves.

"Chere…why are you crying?"

"I…I don't…kn-know…Re-re-my…"

"Don't lie to me chere..tell Remy what happened. Why all your happiness evaporated? Why aren't you smiling and laughing like you did all day long?"  
" Because all this day was a lie full o foolish dreams…"  
"Don't say dat, mon amour…"

She sighed and buried her face on his chest. He was still keeping her in his arms, still whispering words she could not fully understand but which calmed her in some way …

"Shhh Remy's here chere…you are safe in my arms..it's all right…"  
He wiped a tear of hers with one of his uncovered fingers. She backed away with a scared look. He smiled and wiped another tear with the same uncovered finger.

"Remy…"

"Yes, chere?"  
"How did you do that?"  
"The same way I'm going to win our little bet" he said smiling .Se shook her head and got closer to him. He embraced her.

"How will you win the bet?" Rogue whispered.  
"'Couse I know a way to touch you without being absorbed"  
She stared at him, her eyes still wet.

He just smiled and kissed her. At the touch of his lips she closed her eyes and pressed his lips in return. He kept her very close to him, kissed her with all his passion, while he was massaging her back. She sighed, tried to fight it at one point, but she couldn't resist his persuasion.

"Mmmm…chere your lips are sugar…"

"Remy…what did you do?" she said touching her lips with her hand. He took her glove off and hold her bare hand.

"What I wanted to do for a while, chere. "

"But..how?"  
"I recently discovered a new mutation 'bout me. I can reject some other mutant powers, but only if they are mentally attacking. If you would try to hit me, it would hurt, chere " he answered with a smile.

"And why didn't you tell me?"  
"I wanted to fully control it…and I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Remy I really like you."  
"Me too chere."  
"Why me Remy? Why not any other girl? After all there are a lot of girls out there that would want to be with you."  
He laughed. "Maybe chere, but you stolen my heart, so all the other women can do what they want."

"Just like this? In two weeks you turn from a womanizer into a man in love?" she smiled.

"Actually it's been more than a month, and yes, it's enough to fall for someone. By the way I won the bet " he grinned.

"Kiss me.." she whispered.

He did as he was tolled, kissing her on her favorite bench, which became her favorite bench from a very different reason than the one before. She liked that bench because it was in a nice spot, near the lake, between trees, where no one could find her if she wanted to escape. Well, there was someone who could find her, and she wanted to be found by him…


	7. You are like, into him?

Rogue should have been the happiest girl in the world. Remy was there for her. They could touch. He was such an..amazing kisser, as in he could get her feet out of earth with one touch. But still, there was something that didn't really fit in the picture. Logan.

"Where do you think you're going Stripes?"

_Shit._

"To the library."  
"Why?"  
"To get some books for my homework."  
"You got all the books you need in a huge library down the hall. Right there." He pointed a huge door at the end of the lobby.

"Umm..yeah, but it's a little crowded in there so I'm just going to enjoy the silence. At the library. Alone."  
"Alone?"

"Yes."  
"Okay, Stripes. When should I pick you up?"  
"Pick me up?"  
"Yes. It's going to be dark when you get out of there."  
"It will?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay…how'bout you trust me an' my abilities to defend myself, after all, I've go poisonous skin, right?"  
"It won't harm any sentinel."  
"There won't be any."  
"You can't know."  
"You can't protect me."  
"I'll pick you at eight."  
"No, you won't."  
"Yes, I will, you should better wait me in front of the library at eight. Or else…"  
_Fuck you._

"Okay. Bye Logan"

She left to the library. She got in, talked to the woman at the reception and went the way she shown her. It was the back door exist. And right there, he was sitting on the steps, with a cigarette between his lips. A smile lighted his face as she appeared. He stood up.

"Chere.."

He crushed his mouth on her lips, holding her back with one hand, in the other keeping the cigar. She started to fly. Five days ago he shown her his new power. Now she was in his arms again, feeling every piece of skin on his face.

"Mmm tu est tres belles mon amour…"

"Do you speak English? " She giggled. A tingle went to her whole body as he breathed in her neck.

"Yes, I do, but when it comes to expressing feelings it comes easier in francais…"

"Well, can you translate?" She asked smiling.

He kissed her gently and said:  
"It means 'you are beautiful, my love' "

She blushed and turned around, so she was in front of him while he was hugging her from her back.

"Oh no." Rogue suddenly said when he tried to kiss her again.  
"No?" he asked surprised.

"Not that. That!" she said pointing something little and black at the end of the street. It was getting closer. It had long hair. Long brown hair. Long nails. It was riding a bike. A red bike. It was Sabertooth.

"What does he want?" Remy asked angrily.

Sabertooth was very close now, so close they could see the dust on his boots.

"You, Gambit."

Silence.

"I want you. And your treasure."  
"Well I don't want you so go away." He said moving in front of Rogue. He got a card out of his sleeve and charged it.

"Did Magneto send you?"  
"Who gives a shit on what Magneto sais? I have orders from the top!"  
"The top of what?" Gambit's voice was getting really annoyed. Rogue was confused. Was he afraid of Sabertooth?  
"You really wish you knew, don't you, LaBeau? Well guess what, Magneto will either join my master, either die, so you can make a decision right now."  
"What is really going on, dumbass?" Remy asked frowning.

"What side are you on, Gambit? I see you have abased yourself dating an x-men. Are you fool enough to join them?…"  
Gambit smiled.

"Fool enough or smart enough?"  
"Fool. Against Essex you have no chance."  
Remy blinked.

"Essex?" He seemed to lose his breath. What was going on?

"Welcome back to earth, LaBeau." Sabertooth grinned, showing his pointed yellow teeth.

"What's going on, Gambit?" Rogue asked unsecure.

She never saw Remy so scared. Even frightened.

"Rogue, could you please go back to the mansion?"  
"No, I have to wait for Logan to pick me up at eight."

"Is Wolverine your father or something?" Sabertooth grinned. "No problem Rogue, I'd like to see him, i miss beating him off."  
"Well that's good, Saberbutt" a harsh voice said. " 'Couse I missed you too"

Wolverine jumped from the roof, with his claws out. Sabertooth smiled and gave Remy another weird look.

"Just consider the offer Gambit. You know where to find us"

And before Wolverine could touch the ground, he left on his bike. Rogue was starring after him. Who was Essex? And why was Remy afraid of him? And what did he mean with "welcome back to earth" ?

"'Til next time Sabertooth. And now you two…"  
Before Logan could say anything else Remy said:

"I'd like to join the x-men. I asked Rogue to meet me here so she could tell me what did that exactly mean. I don't want to get myself in something I can't handle. But I sure can" he grinned.

Logan was speechless. And he stayed like that until professor's office, where Gambit tolled him he wanted to join the x-men.

"Would you mind if I looked in your head to see if you are telling the truth?"  
"Not at all, mon professor."

Xavier touched his forehead and closed his eyes.

"Yes, you seem to be telling the truth."  
Logan grunt.

"Rogue, could you show Mr LaBeau his new room?"  
"Yes sir. What room?"  
"Number 435, as Bobby's roommate."  
"Okay . C'mon Remy."

He followed her out of the room and as she was showing him around he stopped her suddenly.

"Rogue..are you going to tell them?"  
"'bout what?"  
"About us!"

"Not yet."

"So the professor reads minds. And so does the readhead. And you chose not to tell them?"

"I chose to be silent for now, since we don't know how things will…"  
He pressed his lips against her, cutting her idea off. She put her arms around his neck. Theirs tongues danced in silence, until he moved a step back.

"That seemed pretty clear to me" he smiled.

"It's not funny Cajun!" She said annoyed that she enjoyed every moment of his kiss.

"No, it's not. It's beautiful."  
"Shut up. This is your room. See yeah tomorrow at the Danger room session."

"Wait, what's your room's number?"  
"345. Why? "  
"Just asking"

"Oh no…no no no no, you are not coming in my room, which is Kitty's room too!"  
"Lance's Kitty?"  
"Yeah."  
"Don't worry chere, I'll be very silent. Just get on your balcony around midnight."  
"I won't"  
"See you then." He said and closed the door of his new room.

Rogue just starred at the door without being able to believe what just happened. She won't go on the balcony. She won't? No. She was in love with Remy. No she wasn't!

"Yes, I am." She said with a calm voice. _Now that's weird. How do I know I love him? Just the thought of his grin, his eyes, what to say about his lips, his whole person… it's like I'm on drugs or something. I should talk to someone 'bout it. _But who? Logan? _Yeah, sure, or I could just pull Remy off a cliff myself and make it easier for him._ But who could she talk to? Kurt? No. Jean? No way_. Kitty? Like, omg, you are into him? And like, you kissed? Like omg, how? Wait until I tell the whole institute !Yeah, Kitty ain't an option. Tabitha?_ She would suggest her to make out with him in front of Logan and Storm or something. Amara. Amara was cool. And she could trust her. But she wasn't such a friend. They were hanging out and all, but she was much closer to Boom Boom. But still…What about Wanda? Yes, she was friends with Wanda! And she could trust her. And she was honest. Okay, she was going to call Wanda and talk to her.

"Going somewhere, chere?" a smooth voice purred. HOW could he have such a sexy voice?

He just entered her room without knocking. What a gentleman.

"Not at all Gambit. Can I help you?"

"Well I was wondering if you could show me how to get on the roof."  
"Why on earth would you do that?"  
"Oh, you ain't romantic at all chere. So are you showing Gambit?"  
"If you really want me to.." she said pushing him out of her room and closing the door after him. She shown him the way to the roof. Once they were at the top of the building she realized what a wonderful view it was from there.

"Wow. This really looks cool"

"It does, doesn't it" he said getting closer to her. She was insecure. She was frightened. She was in love. She wasn't. She was.

His arms searched for her waist and embraced her. She couldn't help it but put her arms around his neck. She moved her finger down his neck, to his chest. He had an amazing shape, she could feel every muscle he had. He took her hand and kissed it. Rogue blushed.

"How are you doin' this, Cajun? And why ?"

"I thought I explained you chere. You own my heart. I can't stay away from that, can I?

"I guess not " she said closing her eyes. She didn't know what she actually wanted, all she knew was that it involved being in HIS arms. He took advantage of her closed her eyes and kissed her lips once again.

She kissed him back. Mmmmm…

"Chere you know how to make a homme go crazy.."

"No I don't. But you sure know how to make a girl go crazy." She giggled. " We should go now. Kitty must be wondering where am I."  
"She wasn't in your room when I came."  
"No, she was watching tv. But now she's sure in our room. For now, you shut up 'bout this, am I clear?"

"Mais oui, mon amour. You can trust Remy." He grinned. "With your heart."  
She sighed.

"I already have, you fool."  
He kissed her once again, wanting her, loving her.

"See yeah later, chere."

She waved and left to her room. Then she turned once again and watched him lighting a cigar. She smiled and went down the stairs.

"Rogue, like, where have you been?"  
" Around." Rogue said with no expression on her face. Or at least she hopped she had no expression.

"Wow, like, Gambit joined us! Can you believe that?"  
"Yes."  
"Yes? I mean, yes, you two always had some sort of connection or something. But still, is he liable?"

"I would trust him with my heart." Rogue said smiling.

"Oh no." Kitty said with a shocked face.

"Oh no what?" Now Rogue was actually worried. Has she said something? Something wrong?

"You have the…the smile!"  
"What smile?"  
"The 'guy' smile!"

"'Guy' smile, what the fuck?"  
"I mean, the ' I met a cute guy' smile!"

_Oh fuck._

"What are you talking about?"  
"Are you like, into Gambit?"  
"His name is Remy and.."  
"AHA you see!"  
"See what?"

"You are like, totally into him" Kitty said grinning.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK._

"NO I'm NOT!"

"Sure sure" Kitty said ironically. "And I don' like Lance either. And we didn't kiss" she said with the same tone.

Rogue blushed.

"OH MY GOD. You kissed?" Kitty asked shocked.

_It's worst than I thought! WORST!_

"When ? TELL MEEEEEEEEE"  
Rogue couldn't do anything but tell her all the story. Well, she left the Sabertooth story out of that. She didn't fully understand that part. And that's not what Kitty wanted to hear anyway. She was a gossip eater, but Rogue wasn't going to let her tell anyone.

"Why not?"  
"Because I'm not sure 'bout anything. And I want to talk to the professor."

_And Wanda._

"Okay, I promise I won't say anything."  
"If you do, I'll tell Lance about the diary."  
"About what?"  
"Your diary. And what's in it. Especially about Bobby. Or Colossus." Rogue grinned.

Yeah, she was a bitch, but Kitty was a bigger one. A bitch that had fantasies with someone else than her boyfriend, and wrote about it. Probably it was about she actually got together with Lance, but still, what the fuck? Rogue was ready to do what she had to to keep the secret. At least for now.


	8. Decisions, decisions

"Sir..?"  
"Yes Rogue?"  
"I was wondering…you once said that you don't mind me being friends with Remy."  
"Indeed, I said so."  
"Is that still on?"  
"Of course Rogue. Especially now that thanks to you he decided to join us."  
"Thanks to me?"  
"Yes, of course. He wanted to join us because he needed a change, but you were one of the facts that made him decide to join us. He wanted to be near you, no matter what that involved. He wants you to be happy, and he is ready to do all he can for this." The professor smiled.

"You saw all that in his head?"  
"Yes, I did."  
She was speechless. So she had proof that he wasn't just flirting with her like any other girl. Of course, she wanted to believe him when he was saying that she owns his heart, but she still knew what kind of man he was, so she expected that much. Anything but this. He really loved her! Maybe as much as she loved him…when did all this become a "love" matter? She didn't know. But those were the facts.

"So you wouldn't mind me being something more with him?"  
"From what I've seen, Rogue, you mean a lot more to him. And I could see that power of his , to reject the kind of powers you have. That would allow you to be more than friends. I wouldn't see why not, if you feel the same way about him."  
She smiled shyly.

"I do. Thank you, professor."

Now that was only Wanda left for a talk. They agreed to meet in the park, at Rogue's bench.

"What's the big news, southern?" Wanda asked.

"Well, it's about something I wanted to ask you. 'Bout a boy."  
"Let's see.." she pretended to be thinking. " Gambit?"  
Rogue laughed.

" How did you know?"  
" I heard Lance talking to Kitty on the phone.." Rogue lost her breath. HOW DID SHE DARE? "And Kitty said something like 'Rogue is showing Gambit around so I am alone' and then they started a very disgustingly sweet conversation."  
Rogue started breathing again. Thanks God.

"And from that you realized I like him?"  
"No. That was only a fact. First, he seems your kind of guy. Don't ask why, it just feels liked this. Then, when you two went to Louisiana (another story I overheard from a Lance-Kitty conversation), you didn't want Logan to hurt him, and you got a card from him, the queen of hearts. Which is kind of kinky if you ask me" Wanda laughed. Rogue smiled.

"I really don't know how did I end like this. In love with the Cajun…he used to piss me off really hard. He still does."

"Hold it. Love ?"

Wanda couldn't believe it. _Yeah, neither can I._

"So?"  
"so what?"  
"He likes you since ever. Are you together? I mean including the non-touching issue?"  
"Yeah, we kind of don't have that issue." Rogue smiled again. And there she was telling the story once again. She hated to tell everyone/anyone about what she felt, or private things 'bout her. She had no choice with Kitty. Or the professor. But Wanda was a truly friend. And she loved talking to her, hearing her opinions. But this time, she was really afraid of what she would say.

"You should go for it."  
Well, that was surprising.

"Really?"  
"Completely. From what you said, and you didn't say much, but I can read you like an opened book, you are in love with him. And he is crazy about you in the very same way. And he can touch you! By the way, since this is a girl talk, how is it like?" Wanda asked giggling. Wanda giggling. Wow.

"Honestly…he makes me fly." Rogue said simply.

"I know what you mean...these strangers have this gift."  
"Did I miss something? " Rogue asked confused.

"Yes. Sorry for not telling you, but I was a bit scared myself. Since you've been so honest, I'll be too. I like John."  
"John? Pyro ?"  
Wanda blushed. Giggling, blushing , that Australian really hit her!

"Yes…he tried to kiss me once, after flirting with me for weeks, and I just freaked out and tolled him to keep distance or I'll turn him into a bug. That is crazy, since the whole next week all I could think about was his scent, his blue eyes and his hair. And that is even crazier, since I DON'T do this kind of things. Like blushing ."

"I know what you mean." Rogue smiled.

"And then, suddenly, he shown up at Mistique's house and pretended to be doing some job for Magneto. He wasn't. He just moved in with us to be near me."  
"That sounds familiar." Rogue laughed.

"Yeah ! And we got him and everything, and just like that, one night I woke up and he was climbed on my window, watching me. I asked him what the hell was he doing there. He just said I was sleeping like an angel and came near me. I was speechless. Nothing harsh enough could get through my mind. Then, just like that, he kissed me. And it was more than nice. It was amazing!"

Rogue smiled watching her friend. Wanda and Pyro. Who would know? But when she thought about it, they were perfect for each other. Just like her and Gambit. She and Gambit . The thought tingled her nerves. The touch of Remy's strong and wonderful arms…

" So?"  
" So what?"  
"What do you think? Should we both follow our hearts? Or remain in our cocoons?"  
"I want to break free, Wanda. So do you." Rogue answered smiling. She decided.

About an hour later she was back at the mansion. She knocked on his room. She was so nervous! He opened the door, only wearing some panties and a black shirt. Mmm..

"Yes?" he grinned

She couldn't help it. She thrown herself at him, hugged him and kissed his lips. He moaned and answered her with passion. Then he hold her tight in his arms. He was breathing her hair, enjoying her scent.

"Chere…"

She didn't say anything so he continued.

"Is this your answer?"  
"Yes." She said with a small voice. Why was she so nervous?

He raised her head with two fingers and kissed her. They were embraced in front of his door. Rogue could feel more than ever him, without wearing pants. _Oh. My. God._

"I love you Rogue."

She blushed from top to bottom and tried to speak. But no word came out.

"You don't have to say back, Rogue. I just wanted you to know."

_He just wants me to know. And I love hearing it! And I want to say it back! Why can't I?_

She just hugged him and giggled.

"I'm really happy, Remy."  
He smiled.

"Then Remy is happy too, chere."

Some time later they entered the kitchen laughing. Kitty was staring at them and opened her mouth in an "O" shape. She gave Boom Boom a hit and pointed to them. Tabitha opened her moth too. Kurt teleported in the kitchen . He saw Rogue and Remy. Nothing wrong with that. He knew the Cajun had something for his sister. Then he saw them holding gloved hands. Oh, she liked him too, how sweet! Kurt was happy for Rogue. Gambit got closer and kissed her cheek. WHAT?

"Vas ist das?" he asked getting closer to them.

"This is Remy" Rogue answered smiling like crazy, trying to keep an 'are-you-stupid-or-what' look but she couldn't. She just smiled.

"Did you just kiss Rogue?"  
"No." he grinned then he pressed his lips on Rogue's. "Now I just have." He smirked.

Kurt stared at them shocked. Rogue was giggling. Tabitha and Kitty were in the same "O" shape position.

And five minutes later the whole institute knew. And there were to kind of people:

1. People like: Jean (yes-that's-my-natural-color):  
"Rogue, are you crazy? What if something happens and his power is temporary and you drain his powers and life? And I really don't think he is reliable!"  
or Scott (dumbass):

"Gambit, dude, you are making a mistake."

Or Roberto:

"Dude's weird."

2. The other people, like:

Bobby: "Man awesome, the chick rocks, she's hot and you're the first who will ever get in her pants, I'm sure! Besides everyone hates you because of that kicking ass power you've got, 'couse you're Rogue's boyfriend mate you're awesome!"  
Boom Boom: " Wow, girl, you rock! Did you? Or didn't you? Is it big? How was it like? Oh, you didn't yet?..No problem, you will soon, and I want details!"

Kitty: " It's like, so awesome! He is so nice with you and you are perfect for each other! And it's like, this was meant to happen! And like, when did all this turn into a pro-Rombit or Anti-Rombit teams school?"  
Lance: "Dude, fuck her! I bet it's worth it!"

Kurt: "Meine sister, ich bin very happy for you! "

And there was also Logan. Who was in the kill-the-Gambit category.

"Logan?" Rogue asked unsure.

"What?" he growled.

"How..are…you?"  
"Great." He said with no expression.

"Come on Logan, why are you mad at me?"  
"Because."  
She knew why. But she didn't accept it. It wasn't fair!

He just growled and kept hitting a robot in the danger room, until it was all turn into pieces. Rogue, near him, kept trying to make eye contact with him and talk to him, but it turned to be pointless. After the danger room session Remy waited for Rogue and the rest of her team to get out. Logan put them carefully in different teams, so they wouldn't practice together every day. Of course, there were the mixed teams sessions or the all students from some age to another at the same time. When Rogue got out, Remy hugged her. She didn't want to kiss him or something because of Logan. But when he saw the look he gave Remy she felt the rebel-age tingle through her whole body. She kissed Gambit, while he was touching her butt. Mmmm, that was feeling good…


	9. Reasons,lies,feelings

"It's late."  
"I know. I don't care." She kissed him  
"Mmm..I shouldn't be here. I don't want to get him even more upset." He wanted to leave.  
"Why do you care?" She didn't want him to leave.

"He wants to take my head off!"

"He's just playing the father again. But I don't care. Why do you? "

She kissed him. He answered. He pushed her on the bed. She tried to take his shirt off.

"Rogue…"  
She stopped. Didn't he want her?

He saw the look on her face.

"It's not that! You know I want you…maybe a little more than I should.. but we can't.."  
"Why?"  
"First, Kitty will show up from a moment to another."

"She won't. She is watching a movie."

"She will, the movie started an hour ago. An second, you really want Logan to kill me?"  
"Aghh, I hate this, I don't get it, why DO YOU CARE what he thinks?"  
"Because he cares'bout you. And he wants the best for you."  
"And you?"  
"And I want the same. But maybe what's the best for doesn't necessary involve what I want. Maybe it's the best if we don't get things to hot."

"What about what I want?"

"Not as important as what's good for you."  
"Aghhhh!" she was getting very frustrated. "One day if you'll be father of a girl you'll see why is Logan acting like this! He wants what's the best but in his blinded way!"

"Maybe one day I be the father of your daughter" he smirked and gave her a look full of desire. He wasn't kidding. "But 'til then, I want the best for you. And me in your bed, at this time in the night NOT the best for yeah."  
"I'll get you one day, sugah " she said embracing her knees and resting her head.

"If you asked me, chere, I would have been yours anytime…but now we have to act with gloves…"

"That's what condoms are for" Rogue smiled.

"You are very kinky, mon amour. Remy likes it." He said and lay to kiss her. She put her hand on his mouth.

"Acting with gloves, Cajun, remember? So back off." She smiled. "You can go now."  
"Just like dat?"  
"Yes. Get out of my room."  
"Chere…I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, it's just that..I want to protect you, I want you to be safe and happy!"

She saw his sad look. He wanted her. He was just protective. And that's better than trying to sleep with her from the first day they got together. He was helping himself for her sake. Wow, Remy LaBeau decides to not sleep with a girl who offered. Now that was to mark in the calendar.

"Get out of here before Kitty comes " she said with a loving look. He smiled and kissed her once again.

"Je t'aime."

And he was gone. Rogue lay on her bed , dreaming 'bout HER prince charming. He had red on black eyes, a constant grin, russet hair, the most amazing tongue in the world…

The door opened as Kitty entered the room.

"That movie was like, so boring!"

"It was?"  
"Yes, I bet you and Gambit had a lot of more fun!" she giggled.

"I bet too" Rogue smiled.

**I am flying. Again. I have wings. An angel's wings. I fly above the mansion. Above the trees. Above people. Remy waves. I pick him up. He can fly without wings. We fly together. Our lips are about to touch. Then he turns into a blonde young man, very handsome, with sky blue eyes. He has a pair of wings, just like mine. We hold hands. It's not right. He's not my prince! But we fly together. He tries to kiss me, but Logan shows up and takes his claws out. He turns Angel's wings into pieces. I start to cry…**

"Chere, Chere, you okay? Chere, don't cry! What's wrong?"  
Rogue woke up in his arms. Remy's arms. It was okay. Everything was okay. She wanted to tell him her dream, but she couldn't remember. He carried her in his arms to the professor. He looked into her head.

"Interesting."

Charles tolled the dream Rogue had and seemed to understand more then he tolled . He suggested them to go back to sleep. But Rogue couldn't. Remy asked Bobby to switch beds with Rogue for one night and he agreed. Remy's idea worked, feeling his presence in the same room calmed Rogue down.

She woke up in the morning feeling his breathe in her hair. He was holding her. She turned to kiss him. Well that's a good way to start a day.

"You dreamed Angel? As in Warren? The gorgeous Angel?"  
"Yes, him."

"And he almost kissed you?"  
"No, that was Remy, but he turned into Warren. It sucked. Than Logan killed him."  
"I wouldn't say so." Kitty said smiling. "'He's a hottie. "

"You have a boyfriend."  
"Yeah, I'm not so sure about that" Kitty said looking down.

"What do you mean?" Did Rogue miss something?

"Well Bobby tolled him we slept in the same room and that didn't make him too happy.."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault!" Rogue said

"It's not your fault that I made out with Bobby."

"Oh. Yeah, that's not. Why did you?"  
"I don't know. He entered the room and said something about you and Remy and how lucky is he to touch you and I said that he can touch any other girl he wants and he said like 'any other?' and I said yes and he came a kissed me and I kissed him back because he has sweet lips. And than we slept in the same bed."  
"Oh fuck. Are you insane?"  
"No, I'm just idiot! I don't know how could I do that!"

"Neither do I."

What a dumbass. Rogue would never cheat on Remy even if she could. She loved him. She didn't say it yet, but she felt it with all her heart.

"Logan."  
Nothing.

"Logan?"  
Still nothing.

"Mon ami, this isn't helping at all!"  
"I'm not trying to be helpful."  
"I see. But why don't you agree with me being with Rogue?"  
"Because you'll break her heart, and she'll see I was right not trusting you."  
"What if you're wrong?"  
"Well, that would be too bad."  
"Wolverine mon ami, I really love her!"  
"So do I."  
"I know."  
"You don't. You just want to get in her pants."  
"YOU don't know. Why don't you get it? I could have any girl, but I love her, I don't want another girl! I.."  
"Cut it off, Gumbo. I don't care what you have to say anyway."  
"Maybe you don't. But you will soon." He had to tell Logan. It was the only way to convince him.  
"Wanna bet?"  
"Yes. Sabertooth was sent by Essex to take Rogue for his creepy so called 'science program' . And wanted me to give her in exchange for my totally freedom from Essex. And I said no." 

Wolverine got onto his feet and started to growl.

"WHAT?"

"What you heard. And I'm ready to protect her with my life. And yet no one got me."  
"Yet, bub. Yet. Take care of the girl."  
"I plan to, sir."  
Remy felt, his heart easier and harder at the same time. The cat will be out of the bag soon.

"Remy, what did you do?"

He looked at her with question in his eyes.

"'bout Logan. He is almost friendly."

"Oh. I just talked to him. Tolled him 'bout how I feel'bout you."

"And?"  
"And nothing. He finally understood."  
She hugged him.

"It's weekend chere. Wanna go somewhere?"

"What do you have on mind?"  
"Do you want to go or not?"  
"I do. But where?"  
"That's a secret, chere"

She smiled and looked him in the eye. He had a frisky sparkle in his red on black eyes. She liked it. They were on Rogue's balcony. It was Saturday morning. Remy was smoking a cigar and drinking coffee. Rogue had a cup of tea in her hand. She was still in pajamas. He was in a t-shirt and shorts. Very short shorts.

" Remy."  
"Yes, mon amour?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too chere" he said and kissed her.

She finally said it. She found strength to say it. And she loved the feeling from her inside when he tolled him how she felt.

"Where are we going?"

He just grinned.

They were about to go somewhere ( Rogue didn't know the location) in Remy's new car. He was driving. She was dressed in a short dress and was wearing sun glasses. He worn a shirt and short pants. Not that short pants. He also wore sunglasses, so people wouldn't stare at his eyes all the time.

"I like your eyes, why can't you go out without sunglasses?"

"I like your butt chere, but that doesn't mean…"  
"Oh shut up" she giggled.

They arrived to a lonely beach. No one except them was there. In the baggage Remy made there was Rogue's bikini and all. She changed in a toilet while Gambit put a sheet on the bitch and got the food basket.

"Remy."  
"Hm?"

He stopped and stared at her long legs, her breasts and her ass, covered with not so much material as usual. Now that was a nice view.

"Tu est tres belle…You are gorgeous chere.."

She smiled and got near him.

"I wanted to ask you, what did you do with your apartment since you moved at the mansion?"  
"Nothing. Why?"  
"Just wondering. So are you going to wear something more appropriate?"

He smiled and took his shirt off. She stared at him. He had an amazing body. She suddenly wanted to touch him so badly…But he just left her there and went swimming. Rogue wanted to enjoy the sun some more and lay on the sheet.

After about ten minutes he got out from the water. She just…Remy's hair was wet. Drops of water were going down his body…she…Rogue..she was…he was…

Seeing her expression Remy went to her, took her hand gently and brought her near him, right near the water. He got closer to her. They almost kissed…then he took her in his arms, got her into the water and thrown her in the ocean. She screamed than got under the water. She couldn't breathe. HE WILL PAY! She saw his leg and caught him. He shouted something like "merde" and fell into the water too. They started to fight and laugh and enjoy each other…that lasted for hours…swimming, lying on the beach, fighting, building sand castles…

It was evening. She was at the top of him, on the beach. Rogue followed his shapes with her fingers. She was going down…down..

"Chere.."  
She kept doing the same thing, without knowing how she made him feel. She really didn't know. If she knew she would probably ask him right then and right there to get a room at a hotel. But since he said nothing but "Let's go home chere." and kissed her gently, she had no idea how close she's been from what she wanted.

Two months later Rogue and Remy were very happy together; he was such a romantic (who would know) and she loved every present she got from him (like a sunflower in front of her door on a Sunday morning or waking up and finding breakfast in bed and Remy right near her). It was just great. Rogue never felt so happy for such a long time in ages. She didn't have other weird dreams.

Of course, this was about to change.


	10. The lion,the bitch and the bottle

**Rogue…**

**Rogue..**

**Rogue.**

**Where am I?**

**Where are you?  
Heloo! What's this black place? It's so dark, I can even hear my thoughts. There's..nothing. I'm in the middle of nothing! But I still am…Hey, who's there?  
ho's there?  
's there?  
there?  
'ere?  
're..**

**What the fuck is going on?  
**_**You are in my world . Well, your mind, but playing with MY rules.**_

**And who are you?  
**_**I'm here to make your nightmares come true.**_

**Really?  
**_**For sure. And just so you know, I'm going to join the X-men. And I like your boyfriend. He dreams about me right now.. He won't tell you what he dreamed, I'm sure. We've met in real world too. I'm a good girl by the way. I just wanted to warn you about me.**_ The voice in Rogue's dream said with no pause.

**Did I miss something? For example how did you get in my head?  
**_**Easy. I' m a telepath.**_

**Lovely. And? What do you want?  
**_**To join the X-men. Could you tell Xavier he'll have a visitor today?**_

**No. Now let me sleep**

_**As you wish.**_

Rogue woke up in her bead. She went straight to Remy's room than they went to Xavier's. He looked in her head.

"Yes, this is Emma Frost. She is very…playfully. "  
"I would say she's a bitch. Gambit what did you dream last night?"  
"Err…I don't remember that well…"  
"Liar. You dreamed a blonde, tall, beautiful woman. Did she seduce you?"  
"How did you…Yes, there was a blonde femme. But she didn't try to seduce me. She just talked a lot of crap."

"Great. So who is she?"  
"A very powerful telepath. She wants to join the X-men. It's a good thing for us, but you'll have to be very patient with her. Please, I beg you, try to accept her and let her be part of this family. It won't take long."  
"You've always been a terrible liar, Xavier" a woman's voice said.

The face in Rogue's dream and apparently the women in Remy's was there. She was tall, with long blonde straight hair and ice cold blue eyes. She was wearing a very short white skirt, a white top, a white jersey covered with something that looked like polar bear fur and she had a pair of white furry boots until her knees. She was clearly pretty, even beautiful. Remy stared at her in shock. Rogue felt like boiling.

"Welcome, Emma."

"Thank you, Xavier."  
"I must say, I didn't like the way you announced your coming"  
"Whatever. Could you show me my room? How about…you, beautiful?" she said pointing Remy.

"Your could stay in one of our guests room for now. What about room 346?" Xavier added.

"I'll show you" Rogue said coldly.

"No, I want him to show me."

"Fine, but let me join you." Rogue said smiling as cold as she could.

"Whatever."  
Remy put his left arm around Rogue's waist. She kissed him and went with him to show Emma around.

Rogue woke in the middle of the night. Because of that white bitch! Actually, she was thirsty, but still. She went down the stairs, in the kitchen, but there was someone there. A man with russet hair.

"Remy?"  
He turned around. When she saw his face…there was nothing different, except the expression in his eyes. A sad one, but almost indifferent. She couldn't say for sure. She saw the bottle in his hand and realized.

"Remy, are you drunk?"  
"Drenk? Remy ain't drenk. Je suis tres bien…tres bien…magnifique…common tu t'apelles?"  
"What on earth are you saying?"  
"What's your name li'l gi'l?"  
"You don't know my name?"  
"Should I?"  
Rogue blinked.

"Go to sleep Gambit."  
"Non."  
"Go."  
"Je suis…je n'est pas…I'm not tired…but if you'd join me to bed, I'd go happily" he said with an empty smile.

Rogue was staring at him. He offered to sleep with her, without knowing who she was. She would have to any other woman. When he was drunk…but why was he drunk? why would he be unhappy? 'Couse Remy liked drinking, but never more than a glass. There was something that made him so upset he started to drink from that bottle.

"Okay." She said without smiling. He grinned, still with no expression in his eyes. Rogue got him to her room and put him in her bed. He was so tired and so drunk he fell asleep at the moment his head touched the pillow. She slept in Kitty's bed, who was who knows where. But her bed was empty.

"Mmm..where am I?"

"Morning Gambit." Rogue said looking coldly at him

"Chere? What am I doing in your bed? Not that I don't like it." He added smiling. " But what happened? I don't remember getting in your room…actually I don't remember much from last night…and I have such a headache.."  
"That's because you were drunk." She said without looking in his eyes.

He could almost feel the cold atmosphere. What did he do? Did he say something wrong when he was wasted? Or only the fact that he was drunk got her upset? He had to fix that, he couldn't take the way she was looking .

"Chere I'm so sorry, but I was a bit upset, and I just drunk some glasses and then I don't know how I ended like that…"

"Neither do I. Why were you upset?"  
Silence.

"Remy, why were you upset?"

"I…"

She stared at him. He was hiding something. What was he hiding?  
"Remy."

He looked down. There was something in his eyes…guilt?

"Chere, you'll have to forgive me I didn't tell you this before. But I was ashamed. Will you listen to me now? And forgive me for not speaking sooner?"  
"Yes. What is it?" she said concerned of the look in his eyes.  
"Before I joined Magneto I worked for some guy. I didn't know his name or where to find him or anything. I only knew him as Sinister."  
He paused.

" I did a lot of dirty jobs and got a lot of money. Jobs like stealing some very rare metals or stones or even kidnapping people sometimes. The thing was I only had to kidnap mutants that harmed normal people so I was okay with it. Or at least that's what I've been tolled. Mutants that used their powers to hurt. I didn't know why was Sinister doing this. All I knew was that he was paying good. One day I was sent to kidnap one of these mutants. I didn't know who he was, all I knew was that he was going to be in the basement of a 'haunted' house. I got the address and went there. Inside was a little boy with three red eyes. I took him to the place I was supposed to meet the other employee of Sinister. The guy shown up like usual but this time he tolled me to go with him. I followed him and the boy somewhere, I couldn't tell where. I found myself in some weird laboratory. There I met Sinister, on his name Essex. "  
Rogue blinked. The name sounded familiar.

"He had red eyes and he was scary as hell. Sharp teeth, blue skin, some kind of metallic extendable hands from his back… He was doing experiments on mutants. When I found out I tried to get out of there, but threatened me. I continued to bring him mutants, but I realized there weren't only mutants that used their powers to harm people. There were only powerful mutants. Like the boy I kidnapped. His name was Joey. He could teleport people. One day, after months of planning I went to his cell and got him into the next mutant's cell. Joey made a portal and the mutant from cell number 123 teleported to his aunt's house. He just had to think where he wanted to be and got there. Then the portal closed. We did the same thing to the next ten cells. Then Sinister shown up and I got through the portal. I don't know what happened to Joey. But Essex was doing some horrible things, and I was helping him. "

Gambit took a deep breath and looked at Rogue.

" Emma was one of the mutants I helped to escape. She was one of the… dangerous mutants Sinister 'owned'. When she visited me in my dream she said Essex started working again. There were some mutants she knew that disappeared in the same way I used to kidnap them. No sings of fight, no clues, nothing. After five years I haven't heard from him…and that's a very bad sign."

Rouge didn't say anything while he tolled his story. She was shocked. She knew he wasn't a saint and he did some pretty bad things, this was more then she imagined. But when he found out how bad things were, he tried to stop. More than that, he didn't just try to escape, he helped other prisoners.

"I'm sorry if I let you down chere. I didn't know what he was doin'. I tried.."  
"I know. It's okay" she said and hugged him. He remained like a stone when she hugged him. Then he hugged her back. She forgave him.

"You did some pretty lame things." Rogue said pretending to be thinking. " But it seems to me like you're sorry. And you tried to take it back. But you couldn't."  
He stared at her.

"Thank you chere. I'm glad you understand Remy."  
"I'm not, since that means I did some pretty lame things too" she said with a sad smile.

He smiled back. She was amazing.

They were lying in Rogue's bed, even though it was late in the morning.

"Gambit?"  
"Oui, mon coeur?"

"Never do that again."  
"Do what?"

"Get wasted."  
"Okay. I'm sorry."  
"I know."

They didn't say anything for a while. Remy was playing with her hair while she was drawing the lines of his body.

"Rogue."  
"Hmm?"  
"Stop doing that"

"Why?"  
"It turns me on"  
She laughed.

"Then I won't stop." She grinned.

**Students please come into my office. There is someone I'd like to introduce you to.**

"And this was it" Rogue said rolling her eyes while Remy was giggling.

In professor's office was Emma. She smiled to Remy. He just waved.

"Students, this is Emma Frost. She is a telepath and she wants to join the X-men. She lives in room number 346."  
"Next to ours" Kitty said.

Rogue stared at her. Where has she been last night?

Emma gave her a cold smile.

"Lovely. So now that you know who I am, how about you all tell me who you are" she grinned.

"I'm Scott Summers. This is Jean, my girlfriend. That is Kitty, and her roommate Rogue. That is Remy, her boyfriend. This is Kurt, Rogue's step brother. He is Evan. Boom Boom. Roberto. Amara…"

Scott continued like this while several people waved Emma. When Scott arrived at Bobby he was all red and barely waved a hand at Emma. Rogue rolled her eyes.

_What do they all se in her? She's just a white bitch._

_**I'm a what?  
**__WHO THE FUCK GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO GET IN MY HEAD?_

_**Oh, just my powers baby. By the way, your boyfriend is very horny. Kind of like a lion. He seems to want to take your clothes off you.**_

_Okay, what the fuck bitch?_

_**Call me that way again and you'll have to deal with my powers at maximum capacity.**_

_Threaten me again and I'll tell the professor._

_**Tell the professor what, Rogue?**_

_You too prof? what are yeah all doin' in my head? Like I don't have enough company around here…_

_**Oh, sorry professor, did you here me?  
**__**I did, Emma. I think you should leave Rogue alone now. And I don't want to hear any other things like the one before, am I understood?  
**__**Yes professor.**_

"What the fuck?"  
"Chere, you okay?" Remy whispered.  
"Yes, I just had an interesting conversation with Emma."  
"You did?"  
"Oh yeah." Rogue grinned. "Let's go eat something, shall we?"

"Sure."

Rogue felt Remy's hand on her ass. She smiled.


	11. Ice cards

'Essex'..

Why did that name sound so familiar? Where did she hear it?

"Hey Logan, you are as slow as a turtle!" Bobby shouted in the Danger Room. She could see them through the glass.

"We'll se'bout that, Ice-butt!"  
Ice butt? Rogue started to laugh. Then she figured it! Saberbutt… Sabertooth! He tolled Remy when they met in the back oh the library something 'bout Essex..

"Fool. Against Essex you have no chance."  
That didn't sound nice. And he said something 'bout Remy's 'treasure'. What would be that? His powers? His money? Since he's a thief, he's got a lot of that…

"Rogue?" Logan asked. When did he get out of the Danger Room and changed his clothes?  
"Hm?"  
"Your turn in the Danger Room. With Bobby and Kitty."  
"Okay."  
Bobby was already there, since he trained all morning with Logan. Kitty just arrived, like Rogue who was at the simulator. They entered and the fun started.

A lot of sentinels, a robot Magneto, some guys from the army and some robots attacked them. Rogue was enjoying every moment of it, fighting them without her powers (yeah, try that since they were made of pure metal or plastic), just using her fight moves, her strength. Kitty and Bobby were doing quite well to, until…

"Hey watch it Bobby! You, like, almost frozen me!"  
"Sorry, cat."  
"CAT? Who do you call you a cat?"  
"You. "  
What was going on?  
"Look, I'm sorry but I didn't mean to use you!"  
"Don't you say!" he answered freezing a robot.

"Really! I just don't know how it all happened but Lance wanted to get back together so I, like just couldn't say no!"  
"Of course you couldn't! Especially since you were dating me at the time."  
"We weren't dating, just having fun!"  
"You weren't having fun…" freezes a robot.."When you were crying after that filthy dick and I was there for you!"  
"Thank you very much for that!", she gets her shadow hand out of a robot destroying it, "but I thought you were doing it as my friend!"  
"I'm sorry to delude you but boys don't usually do this kind of stuff" , kills another robot. "without a purpose!"  
That was…weird. Bobby really seemed to like Kitty. And he was way better than Lance! Well, that's what she's been tolled 'bout Remy and Cody, her first boyfriend. 'Cody was way better.' No he wasn't. He was a funny and cute country boy. Remy was…so much more!

"**Session ended."  
**Finally. They got out all sweaty and tired, Kitty and Bobby still without looking at each other. She couldn't blame Kitty. Not for choosing Lance. But she could blame her for not coming back last night. Where has she been?  
They went to their rooms.

"Wow, like, can you believe that Emma Frost the white bitch is right beyond that wall?"  
"You got that, huh?"  
"Yeah, she seems like such a drama queen!"  
"Talking about drama queen…where have you been last night?"  
"I went to sleep late and woke up before you did" she said smiling.

"No you didn't, since I slept in your bed and Remy in mine."

Kitty's face changed. She seemed like she decided if to tell the truth or not.

"I was with Lance."  
Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"We slept together." Kitty blushed.

Okay, that was something Rogue didn't want to know. And for sure neither did Bobby.

"Bobby…"  
"I know" Kitty said quick. "And I'm sorry. But I didn't know he would fall for me."

"Yeah, that sucks."  
"Not quite." Kitty smiled

_What a bitch! How dare she use him?  
_"I mean, it's good to know you're wanted!"

"Yea, that's lovely…"  
"I mean, if Jean wouldn't tell me to shut up I would have tolled you before that Warren likes you!"  
"What? Warren?"

"Yes. He sent you flowers, but you were already with Gambit and Jean didn't want you to fight so she planted them in the garden instead of giving them to you."  
"Wow. Why did she do that? It's not like they were for me or something…"  
"What was for you chere?"  
"Some roses from Warren."  
"What? Warren?" Remy said with a completely different face from Rogue's. She was pleased. He was…jealous?  
"The guy with chicken wings?"  
"They're not chicken wings, they're angel wings, Remy. And it would be nice to know."  
"Why?" Gambit asked with a sneer.

"Because. It would be nice to know, that's all!"  
"I can give you flowers every day if you want me to."  
"I don't. I like the sunflowers you sometimes bring me, if you would do that every day it would lose it loveliness." She said with a cute smile. "Are you jealous Remy Labeau?"  
"Moi? Jealous? Mais non! Just wondering why would you want flowers from him!"  
"I don't. But he sent me some so.."  
"When?"  
Rogue looked questioningly at Kitty.

"Two days ago."  
"I just found out." She smirked. "Apparent Jean thought I wouldn't want them."  
"I like Jean" Remy smirked.

"No, you like me."

"Do you need proof?" he asked with a cheerful smile and kissed her gently. She giggled and lay in his arms. He lifted her in his arms and went to the balcony. Kitty left the room in silence. He kept kissing her…he kissed her neck…when they saw Bobby who was hiding behind the curtains?

"Bobby?" Rogue asked from Remy's arms

"Oh, Rogue! I didn't see you coming" he jumped like burnt.

"How long have you been here?"  
"A..a while. Why?"  
"Were you listening to what I've been talking to Kitty?"  
He looked down.

"How much did you hear?" Remy put her down, so she could stiff her hands in her head in exasperation.

"Uhm, all."  
"ALL?"  
"Yes."  
"The part with Lance too?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay. Fuck. Why were you listening?"  
"Would she tell me otherwise?"  
"Probably not."  
"So?"  
"So it's still not fair you lurked!"  
"It's not fair Jean hidden the flowers from you!"  
"Hey" Remy interfered " This is non of your concern!"  
"Actually it is since I tolled Warren to send you flowers. He has a huge crush on you, Rogue, since ever! Give him a chance! At least he was always one of the good guys?"  
"And what is that supposed to mean Ice block? " Remy said angry.

Rogue was looking from each to other. Why was she always lost when Bobby started talking? And Warren liked her? Wow.

"How is she supposed to give Warren a chance when she is with you?" Bobby accused Remy.

"Exactly my point." Remy said seeming to be lost in the conversation too. What on earth was Bobby saying?  
" I mean she is stuck with a good for nothing Cajun thief when she could have Warren Worthington the third!"

Rogue was in shock. What did Bobby just say?

"Hold it Bobby! I won't give Warren any chance because I don't want him! I want Remy! I love him ,what don't you get? It's not just a crush, now I'm with him ,next week I'll be flirting with someone else! Besides if you don't remember I have poisonous skin only Remy can touch! BESIDES he is the only one I want to touch so there is no problem!"  
"Rogue what don't you get? Warren could find a way to touch you, he has a lot of money and his father has some lab and he could help you touch anyone! Not just this idiot!"  
Remy pulled out a cart and thrown it at Bobby in one second. He fell of the balcony and turned into ice and got up. He tried to freeze Remy who got out of the way then…

Rogue got her glove off. Remy wasn't paying attention so he didn't concentrate to reject her power. She touched his face and he fainted. She jumped off the balcony and touched Bobby's ice face too. He fainted.

No one seemed to see the man with wings that flew off the roof.

"Well, that was…weird." Kitty said while she and Rogue were waiting outside the infirmary.

"I had to do something! They would have killed each other."  
"I know what you mean. Bobby was so aflame! Which is weird since he was turned into ice…and I've never seen Remy so angry!"  
"Me neither." Rogue said sad.

Doctor Hank McCoy entered the room smiling.

"They'll be okay. Remy already woke up. Bobby is still in a coma. He is saying your name, Kitty."  
She blushed.

"Great."  
"Maybe you would like to go inside. Remy asked for you, Rogue."  
She entered the infirmary. He was on a bed, very pale and still upset.

"Hey chere."  
"I'm sorry. I really am."  
"I am sorry chere. I'm glad you absorbed me. Otherwise I would have turned him into a snowflake."  
"Chill. I'm here. There's nothing to worry 'bout Remy."  
She sat near him holding his hand. He smiled.

"Thank you chere. Will Gambit get a kiss for being sick?"  
"You ain't sick Cajun. Maybe your had, but that is sick all the time"  
"Very funny chere."  
"I mean it" Rogue said lying to kiss him.

" So, I heard you are very in vogue between the X-guys" Emma smirked at Rogue." And they were fighting for you or something. And I ALSO heard that Warren the gorgeous has a thing for you! And he sent you flowers!" .

"And where did you hear all these from?" Rogue asked coldly.

"Oh, they are flying in Remy's, Bobby's, Kitty's and Warren's heads like fireflies around a light"

"How cute. Don't you ever get tired looking in people's heads?"  
"Not really. There is a lot to find! For example, I know some things other people don't know" she said with a grin.

"Can you be more specific?" Rogue asked pretending not to be interested.

"For example I found out something about…a specific's Cajun's treasure… or about some Angel's dreams…or about a very specific Rogue's fears. Or Kitty's fears…"  
Rogue blinked.

"Spell it."

"Oh, but that would be too bad since only I know…why should I share it with you?"  
"You just did."  
"No, that was to tease you" she smirked.

Rogue pulled her glove off and shook Emma's hand. She almost fainted, than touched her head with her head in confusion.

"WHAT DID YOU DO YOU IDIOT?"  
**Sabertooth knows…about her… he knows I have someone to care about…he..Essex…he knows I love her more than my life…and he will do all he can to take my happiness away. I can't put her in danger..and maybe Bobby is right…maybe I shouldn't be with her..she should be with Warren…he won't put her in danger like I could..he can make her happy..yes…this is the best way…but it will broke both of our hearts, her and mine…c'est la vie…**

**She is so beautiful. If I could only do something to make him leave her…Bobby is right…I should go to that guy, Sinister, to ask for help. But what if I put her in danger? No, he only wants him. And Rogue and I can be happy together after he's out of the picture…**

**How could I? I slept with Bobby, than with Lance, than with Lance again, than Rogue found out, than Bobby likes me, he might be like in love with me I'm such a bitch I have to do something but who should I chose?**

_It's getting way to crowded around here. _Rogue thought.

"Wow. That was…what did you just do?" Emma asked her.

"I borrowed some memories sugah" she said smiling. "Hope you don't mind"

Rogue left the living room. She wanted to talk to Remy. She thought she might find him in the kitchen. Andt there he was again. Remy. Drinking.


	12. Son of a Sinister

He was singing something.

"There is a house…in New Orleans…"

He hiccupped.

"And it's been the ruin of many' a' poor boys…And, God, I know…I'm one"

He hiccupped again.

"My father was a gambling man…down..in New Orleanszz…"  
She stared at him. He was drunk again. How could he? She only left him half an hour ago, and he was in the infirmary.

"An the onlyyy thiiing…a gambler needs..is a suitcase and…."  
He couldn't continue. He almost fell off the chair. She caught him.

"REMY! You're drunk again!"  
"No I'm not. I'm just..very sad, chere."  
"You know who I am?"  
"It's pretty hard to forget such a beautiful face…such a beautiful soul…"  
"C'mon Gambit. Let's go to sleep."  
"Non. I have to think 'bout some things chere. I might be going back to new Orleans…" he started singing again . "I'm goin' back to New Orleans.. to wear that ball and chain…"

He smiled sadly. "You know chere, this is an old song. The 'Animals' sing it. Around the '70s. About the house of rising Sun…in New Orleans…and a gambler…and a chain… sounds familiar, doesn't it?"

"Remy."  
"Non. I drunk some wine but I'm not wasted. I know who I am where I am and what I have to do. And I have to go. As far as I can. New Orleans's far enough…There is a house.."  
"Yeah, I know the song, now tell me what's going on?"  
"What do yeah mean, Rogue?"  
"I mean I absorbed Emma and her last memories. Including some of your thoughts that she heard."  
He stared at her waiting.

" When we bumped into Sabertooth… well, he bumped into us at the library…he said something 'bout Essex and 'bout your treasure."  
He remained quiet.

"Who is your treasure? 'couse now I'm shore it's not a 'something'. It's someone."  
"You." He said simply. "The thing I care the most in the world."

Now that was honest. She was certainly flattered but he didn't have to go to protect her. She could take care of herself.

"You don't have to go away."  
"I do."  
"No!"  
"Rogue what don't you get? If I don't leave he'll come after you!"  
"Essex?"  
"Yes! He will kill you Rogue, and I can't risk that! I'd better know him after me down there then here, putting you in danger! Warren will find a way to be with you, you'll be okay. Just fine. Safe. And happy."  
"What don't you get you IDIOT CAJUN?" she yelled. "I'M MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU! ONLY YOU!"

"Well that's too bad chere." He said looking at the floor. He was hardly trying not to cry.

"Why do I feel like I'm in twilight or something? This isn't real. And you are drunk." Rogue said like she was going to explode.

"I'm not. You're not chere. This is real world. And I love you more than you can imagine. But I have to go."

BOOM!

The wall exploded near them. A bunch of mutants pointed their guns to them.

"Gambit." Said a tall hairy man with yellow eyes. "Surrender."

"How you wish" he said rising his arms.

"REMY!" Rogue shouted in despair. "You can't! X-MEN GET HERE!"  
"Non, chere. No need to put them in danger. This is Sinister. And a son has to listen to his father, doesn't he?" he finished with a sad smile. Rogue shook her head in shock. Did he say "sinister" and "son" in the same sentence, talking about himself?

"Shut up, little girl. This doesn't have anything to do with you..at least for now" said the same mutant, who seemed to be the leader. "Don't do something reckless…you might regret it. And you can't fight all of us…"

"Wanna bet?" she said and in one move she was near the leader, gloves off. She touched his face for two seconds, then let him faint on the floor. The others charged their guns.

Then it al turned into darkness. Rogue could hear the X-men attacking the intruders. She could hear everything, but couldn't move, couldn't see, couldn't do anything for them or Gambit.

"Rogue wake up! Rogue!"

She opened her eyes. She was in a very white place. Heaven? Then she saw the fury blue men and a man with wings. Were they an angel and a demon?" Kind of but not" she thought. She was in the lab and there were Warren and Doctor Hank McCoy. So she was alive. Then she remembered everything.

"GAMBIT" she shouted rising from the bed.

"Rogue are you all right?" Hank McCoy asked.

"Yes, whatever, where is he? Is he all right?"  
"I'm afraid Remy was taken, Rogue"

"WHAT?"

"Yes, we arrived just in time to see you fall. Jean caught you with her powers and we all attacked. We took some of them and they are in the cells now. Just in case. We couldn't get anything yet, but apparently they work for Sinister, a very powerful mutant. And a dangerous one, as we could see."  
She knew that. But where was Gambit?

"But a few of them left, with Gambit. I'm sorry. Logan is out trying to find where they left. Ororo is searching the sky and Jean and the professor are trying to fin him using Celebro."  
"And?"  
"We don't know yet."  
She didn't know why but she started to cry. Everything was so perfect. Too perfect. And now he was gone. No one knew where. All they knew was that Sinister took him. Sinister..he was his father! How was that possible? And what did that white bitch have to do with all this? Rogue was going to have a talk with her. A not very nice one. But first she had to get out of the lab. She tried to get up..

"Ouuu…" she moaned in pain. Everything hurt.

"Are you all right?" Warren asked.

"GET AWAY FROM ME" she shouted. Again, she had no reason. She just did what she felt. Well, not fully, because that would mean to kill Sinister.

"YOU! Did YOU get those people to get Remy?"  
"What?" Warren asked in shock. Or was it…fear?  
"Don't play with me, I saw your thoughts when I absorbed Emma! She knew what you wanted to do. And now I know too. You wanted to take him out of the picture for some selfish reasons!"  
"Rogue, I.."  
"We don't even know each other that well! So what's the point?"

He just stared at the floor. SHE NEDED TO KILL SOMETHING.

"Is that true, Warren?" McCoy asked.

"Yes."  
"How did you find Sinister?"  
"I..my father . I found out about him from my father. I contacted him and talked to him. He wanted something I could give him. And he could give me something o wanted. Not just you Rogue. He can make my wings disappear!"  
"You are insane." She whispered. "That crazy man won't help you, he will turn you into one of his slaves! And apparently he is Remy's father and he wants to turn him into a heartless creature too."  
Warren and Hank starred at her. Then the professor entered the room, after the signal Hank tried to send him.

"Rogue, Warren, please tell me all you know."  
So they did. Rogue thought she was going to take his head off every time he opened his mouth to apologize. Was he insane? He destroyed her life, her happiness, for nothing. Something he could never have. And Remy…why was he so..so powerless and so easy to take away? Why didn't he fight? Didn't he think he could beat them? Or was there something else? And what could they do to her? She was the Rogue. She could resist anything…anything but this. She never thought things would go so far. She was so in love with him, that she couldn't even imagine life without Remy. And now there she was. Alone.

Two weeks later.

_Merde. I hope she is safe. I'll survive. It's okay. Essex can do what he want, he won't get any cooperation from me. I will kill him when I get the chance. I will kill him so he won't be able to harm anyone. I'm about to kill my father and I'm okay with dat…well at least I'm like him somehow… Rogue is safe. Everything is okay..AFGH THE PAIN. It doesn't matter. No. Everything…_

"REMY!" Rogue shouted waking up in the middle of the night. Those were..those were his thoughts…he was alive…where was he ? She went straight to the professor when she still had that in her head. She hoped he could find something. And he did.

"The link between you and Remy..it's amazing, I never thought…anyway we should go. I think I found him."

They went to a weird place in…Somewhere in some mountains in Canada. She had no idea where exactly. They entered, fought a lot and finally Rogue's team , with Kitty, Emma, Logan, Storm and herself found Remy and other prisoners. It was exactly how Remy described the place he saved Emma from. She agreed with that. They freed the mutants Kurt teleported all of them outside with Jean's help. In the last cell, there was Remy, lying on a metal bed with no sheets, with an unhealthy color of the skin, eyes closed and less weight.

"REMY! Are you all right?"  
He opened his eyes at the touch of the gloved hands.

"Rogue..chere…you found me.."  
"Yes, I found you. Are you okay?"  
"Does he look okay to you? Let's take him out of there." Logan said and cut the chains that kept him on the bed.

They destroyed the lab, but couldn't find Essex. His smell was everywhere according to Logan, but he wasn't there. He took off in the last minute. The good news were that they rescued all the mutants he kept there.

The X-men were tired, dirty and full of dust. But they saved many lives that night. Including Gambit's.

"Rogue." Remy said from the top of his bed, one week later, after he recovered. "How did you find me?"  
She tolled him about dreaming his thoughts. He smiled.

"We have quite a connection, don't we, chere?"  
"Yes, we do."

"Thank you."

She smiled. He didn't have to say too many words, she knew everything he felt somehow. Anything but one thing.

"What I don't get Cajun. Why didn't you fight? Why did you want to leave?"  
"Because I wanted you to be safe. And Emma tolled me she felt Sinister's presence and she made some researching. And she found out about Essex being my father. I didn't want to put you in danger."  
"Yeah, good luck with that. You really thought I wouldn't come for you?"  
"I hoped you wouldn't find me."  
"I did."  
"I'm glad you did."


End file.
